of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Path
"We are the Future" -Motto of the Path The Path is a cult formed by Micheal Lawson during the late days of the Order's rule. It was previously presided over by Wilson Wilkins for a good part of it's existence. They have taken control of Cold Harbour and are in the process of setting up a dictatorship. Beliefs The Path believes that metahumans are descended from the gods, or are gods them selves. These include the pantheons of ancient Greece to the Kanji spirits of Japan. As such beings are historically, and rightfully more powerful then man, it behooves mankind to return to a state of loyal reverence to them. The Path also teaches acenction for all of Humanity, stating that though Metahumans humanity can reach it's next stage of evolutionary development, godhood. It seeks to put Metahumans in a position of leadership over the humans. Secondarily, the Path condemns mistreatment of the superhuman race, having an ideological crusade of sorts against the Order. Ranks In order of seniority: Grand Magus - Golden Robes High Seeker - Purple Robes Seeker - Blue Robes High Acolyte - White Robes Acolyte - Red Robes Initiate - Black Robes Leaders Micheal Lawson - Founder, faked his death Wilson Wilkins - Took over after Micheals "death". Forced out by Michael's return. Politics The Path is the force behind the Path Party, which is their political arm. They are very much extreemists, believing in bringing metahumans to their rightfull role as the leaders of Earth. "Fellow Metahumans, Superhumans, Supers. We are the future. We are a new wave of evolution. We are the next link. However there are those who think we are abominations, that we should be cleansed. This is false! We are superior to those maggots in every way. Don’t be ashamed of your gifts, use them to secure our rightful place in society! '' ''Then there are those who would lock us away or oppress us, thinking us a threat. Well we are a threat! We will not stop until the humans realize the error in their ways and accept us as the new masters of the worlds fate. '' ''To those Superhumans who would try and stop us, we are not your enemy, but we will fight you all the same for trying to stop time for your “humans” who think themselves so pure and innocent as they kill superhuman families and destroy superhuman lives. '' ''To those Superhuman who have not chosen a side, we are the Path, and the Path is the future. We are here to secure our rights to live, to work. If you think the humans consider you as friend then look again. They fear us, they hate what we can do. I know them, the first chance they get they will burn us at the stake like witches. The Order proved humans hate change, that they fear the unknown, that they fear and hate us. They stood by as the Order tortured us, not because they couldn't do anything but because they didn't want to. '' ''To everyone, we are here to stay, decide for yourselves whether you will stand for progress or if you will allow humans to destroy us one by one. '' ''There is an election coming up, we plan to be the third man. You can vote for us by bringing down the two parties thereby securing our future. '' ''The future is waiting. We are the Path to it.” - Wilson Wilkins, ex-leader of the Path. Policies Now that Micheal is in control of the Path, he is putting several new policies into affect for Path controlled areas: Overseers: Each task involving multiple workers is assigned a single metahuman Overseer and multiple human workers. The Overseer will use his talents to serve as a manager of sorts, make sure the workers are under control and they also use their super talents to help speed up the work. (For example, those with superhuman strength or telekinesis Oversee building and repairing, those with technomancy Oversee repairing machines and vehicles) '''Human/Metahumans treatment: '''Metahumans and humans that break the law are treated suprisingly equaly, however there are more ways for humans to break the law than Metahumans. Humans are mostly forced to do work while Metahumans can volenteer. Metahumans are often paid more than humans. Category:Factions Category:Unfinished Pages